I have no quarrel with you Jedi
by DarthRevan010
Summary: Darth Sidious sent Darth Vader to eliminate the Separatist leaders first instead of the Jedi Temple.
1. Chapter 1

**Where I stand**

He stood above the broken body of his Master. The duel had been long, tiring and very destructive. In the end he had prevailed. Lord Sidious now lay dead at his feet, the Master was no more.

_I wonder if he foresaw this. I could not let his tyranny continue. It is time for the Sith to become anew. No more war, no more death, no more pointless conflict._

With that he walked slowly down the ramp to the landing pad that housed his fighter. A slight rumble could be heard in the distance, he paid no heed to it. He knew who was aboard. With a long sigh he stopped and turned waiting for the individual to come to him.

Several minutes had passed as a man appeared. He walked up to the man clad in black, his cowl pulled deep over his head. He knew all to well who it was, they had been brothers for many years, and he stopped several meters away. Both men one clad in black the other in white and tan both stood in silence for several minutes before the man in white and tan spoke.

"I never have fully understood you. I have never had the life you have had to endure. All I ask is where I stand now with you." The man in white and tan asked.

He gave no reply just standing there indifferent.

"I must know Ana…, I don't even know what to call you. Are you still my brother? Are you still the one I owe my life nine times over?"

"Ten." Was all the man clad in black said.

"That business on Cato Neimoidia still does not count."

"Same old Obi Wan."

A small chuckle could not be contained, Obi Wan relaxed. _Master__Yoda__had__been__wrong,__he__did__not__turn__as__Yoda__had__sad__he__did.__He__was__still__reachable._

"Anakin I need to know where do I stand?"

"I have no quarrel with you Jedi." With that Anakin turned and entered his fighter, lifting off leaving a perplexed Obi Wan on the landing pad.

Obi Wan could not move as he watched the fighter become a mere spec in the night's sky. Once it had vanished from view he sighed not knowing what that had meant. Did it mean him or the Jedi as a whole? He did not know. Maybe Yoda would the council must know that for the time being Anakin was gone.

XxX

Obi Wan entered the council chambers, assuming the position he had left only days ago. The council members look to him waiting for his report.

"Your mission failure it was." It was not a question a mere statement from Yoda.

"Not entirely Master." Obi Wan replied.

"Then what?" Windu asked.

"I am not sure yet, but I don't think He is a threat as we perceive him to be." Obi Wan said.

"Oh how so?" Windu asked.

"When I asked him where I stand, all he said was I have no quarrel with you Jedi. I'm not sure if he meant it as Jedi or to me in particular"

"ummm… meditate on this I will. Adjourned this meeting is. Yoda said sliding off his chair walking to his meditation chamber.

XxX

He entered their apartment quietly, doing the same when he entered their room. Still late he wished not to disturb her. With ease he slipped out of his robes and slid into bed tomorrow they would leave to start their new life one with out regret, one without interference from anyone. A new life, a new order, a new beginning for all.

It was late in the morning when he finally stirred. He rolled to his side to embrace his beloved one. He found empty space, reeling slightly looking about the room, his senses fully alert he could feel her in the next room. Slowly getting gout of bed he entered the living room to find her sitting at the dinning table drinking some caf.

As he approached she gave him a soft smile. "Would you like some caf and breakfast?"

"Yes I'm starving." He replied.

She started to get up. He placed a hand on her shoulder, its ok I'll get it." He said smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and resumed her reading of the events for her schedule today.

Once he sat down, he sighed gaining her attention.

"What is it Ani? What is bothering you?" She asked.

"I want to move to Naboo to have the baby as we had talked about. I want to be away from all this." He said gesturing all around him.

She smiled. "Really you meant it?" She said.

"Yes, it is time I put you and the baby first."

"What of the Jedi?"

"I will deal with that at a later date; I want to concentrate on you and the baby."

"Ani what are you not telling me." She asked becoming worried.

He let out a sigh, he started to explain that he had joined Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith for all the wrong reasons. That in the final moment his mother had come to him before his former master landed on Mustafar revealing his true intentions, for the galaxy, for him and his family. He told her of the events from that point on. From the battle with Sidious to the short conversation with Obi Wan, which he vowed to change to not let his emotions rule him, to let them come and finally control them not let them run him as they did for the past thirteen years of his life.

At first she was shocked to hear it, but then it made sense to a point. She was unsure how to handle this. Anakin was always guided by his emotions. The fact that he realizes it and is attempting change was a good thing one she did not expect so soon.

"What of the Order? What will they do?" She asked.

"While C3PO packs, I am going to the council resigning as a Jedi."

"If that is what you want, then I support you."

With that he smiled, he thought _that__'__s__all__I__really__needed__was__her__support__all__along.__I__was__foolish__to__think__I__needed__more._

They finished their meal and Anakin cleared the table. Just as he finished the door chimed. He went to the door again knowing who it was. Opening the door he said. "Good Morning Obi Wan, interesting you're here.

"Oh how so?" he asked.

Anakin motioned for him to enter. "I am leaving the order Obi Wan, I plan on raising my family without interference from anyone including the Jedi."

Obi wan remained quite, waiting for him to explain more.

Anakin saw this and gestured to the chairs in the living room they both sat.

"You are my friend and brother Obi Wan, I love you as I do Padme and my unborn child, and my priorities have changed. The Sith threat is gone, the Jedi can handle the rest, please respect my wished Obi Wan."

Obi Wan contemplated this for a moment rubbing his beard as he did so often.

"Anakin I love you as a father would. In light of recent events I am at a loss; however I can see now you have grown into the man I always foresaw you would become. I am proud of you never forget that. I will stand by you in this decision, you have my word."

At this Anakin smiled. "I think it is time I let the council know my intentions." Anakin said standing.

Anakin and Obi Wan said their good byes to Padme, leaving for the temple.

XxX

Anakin waited for the summons by the council, he didn't have to wait long. As he entered he realized he no longer had fear of them. He walked to the center of the room slightly bowed, "Masters." Was all he said.

"Joined Sidious you did, Apprentice of the Sith you are." Yoda said pointing a finger at him. "Your fate decide we will." Yoda finished.

"No you wont."

"You still defy us?" Windu asked.

"I will no longer let you decide my fate; I came here today to leave your order. You may see me as a Sith, just as I expected, I killed my master on Mustafar."

"Taken the title of Darth have you?" Yoda asked.

"No, my name is as it always shall be, Anakin Skywalker, I can see where this is going. I'll will not stand for it I am leaving to start a new life." He said as he turned to leave Kit Fisto and another master moved to block his path igniting their sabers.

"Stand aside Jedi, I have no quarrel with you ." Anakin commanded.

"We can not let a Sith Lord go, you are under arrest my lord." Kit said taking a defensive stance.

Anakin sighed. "I thought only Sith delt in absolutes?"

"You are the enemy." Master Fisto replied.

"Says who? I have committed no crimes against this order to warrant such hostel actions, if you will not stand down, then you leave me with no choice, I will defend myself."

As the events transpired Master Yoda sat and watched young Skywalker. "_Um__…__Something__has__changed__in__young__Skywalker.__"_

With that Anakin slowly lowered his head, bringing the force to him, not by command he let it flow both sides dark and light. His emotions gave him purpose, his strength not just the dark ones the light as well. He slowly unclipped his saber the snap hiss filled the room with the eerie red glow. "I'll only ask one more time; do not continue down this path, it will only lead to unnecessary blood shed." He said.

At this Obi Wan walked next to Anakin. Igniting his saber. "I can not allow this, you must see reason, a Sith would have attacked long ago, not given you two requests to stand-down, or say he would defend himself.

"Joined the Sith, you will Master Kenobi?" Yoda said.

"If you fail to see reason and logic then yes I have, you leave me with no other option, you decision to be absolute makes you no better than the Sith themselves, I will defend my brother to the death."

Yoda taking a moment to seek guidance in the force sighed. "Go free you will, won this battle you have."

Anakin turned to the old Master. "This was not what I wanted, but so be it. If any Jedi crosses my path, I cannot guarantee the outcome, I will not tolerate interference in my life, or my families. Come Obi Wan it is time to leave this."

With nothing left to say Anakin and Obi Wan left the temple leaving for a new beginning.

XxX

Anakin and Obi Wan rode in silence. As they approached the apartment, Obi Wan finally broke the silence.

"You know that the Jedi will not allow us the freedom you seek Anakin."

"I know Obi Wan, but there is one mistake the Jedi make."

"And that would be".

"Change."

Obi Wan went back to stoking his beard. "When did you become so wise Anakin? How did you learn to let go?"

"If not for my mother coming to me, and reveling certain things plus giving me a preverbal head slap. I would have fallen back into slavery of a mad man. As you know I have always been guided by my mothers teachings, but mostly my darker emotions. She is the one who made me realize that my heart was in the right place I just couldn't see properly."

"That makes sense, I still have one question Anakin, How is it the darkside didn't consume you?"

"It would have if not for my mother, with all things in life, life needs balance. Too much of any one thing is bad Obi Wan, you taught me that."

The speeder pulled next to the veranda as Padme was sitting next to her and Anakins belongings. She quickly stood for a pregnant woman could.

"How did the meeting go?"

"It did not go as I had planned. There are some complications we need to move fast.

Padme and Obi Wan nodded and hurried to load the ship with all the belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A New Life**

A ship touched down just outside the inner walls of the Nubian house. Three persons followed by three droids.

Anakin and Padme lead the way to the house, as Obi Wan trail behind paused looking around. It was so beautiful and peaceful he thought.

The party entered the house; Padme went to the stairs heading to her and Anakin's room. Anakin turned to Obi Wan. "There are several rooms to pick from Obi Wan, choose whichever you wish." Anakin said turning to follow his wife.

Obi Wan looked around the first floor and came to a room that was joined with the library, this would be his room. He set his pack down on the bed and sighed. _"I hope you know what you are doing old man." _Obi Wan thought to himself.

**XxX**

Yoda entered the council chamber to see all the Masters waiting patiently for him. Yoda took his seat.

"Discuss we will course of action on Kenobi and Skywalkers fate."

"We should have arrested them." Windu said.

"I no longer agree, Skywalk my have joined the sith for a short time but has not threatened us or the republic. To go after him and Master Kenobi would be suicide for the Jedi. The republic see's them as heroes; they have turned every loosing battle. To make them an enemy of the Jedi would be futile." Shaak Ti said.

"How can you say such things? The Sith have always been our enemy and always will be." Plo Koon snapped.

"Skywalker even said that he had no quarrel with us! He even said several times that he would not be cornered, and asked us to stand down! How many Sith do you know that ask such things! They deal in absolutes only, he is not our enemy." Shaak Ti snapped back.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere." Windu boomed. "Skywalker and Kenobi must be dealt with. We cannot let Skywalker or Kenobi to train other in the ways of the force." Windu finished.

"I agree there can not be two orders. Even if Skywalker and Kenobi did train them with good intentions it would cause unbalance in the force and create an unstable element into the galaxy." Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

"You can't be serious! I will not be apart of this. I hereby resign as council member and as a Jedi." Shaak Ti said standing.

"Master Ti, this is outrageous! How can you turn your back on us?"

"You would join them! For what? In spite of us wanting to maintain the peace." Aayla Secura shouted at her former master.

"Respect your decision this council will. Join Skywalker will you?" Yoda said breaking the outrage from the rest of the council.

"I do not know at this time Master Yoda." Shaak Ti said turning away leaving the chamber.

**XxX**

It was dinner time on Naboo. Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan sat at the table eating.

"I was wondering Anakin, what are your plans for the future?"

"At this point all I am focusing on is Padme and our unborn child, in time I will establish an Order that allows what the Jedi forbids. If it was not for my attachments to my mother I would've fallen so far to the dark side I fear I would never have escaped. I will need your guidance Obi Wan, you know how to keep emotions in check not letting them over ride what is right. I need you Obi Wan, join me to make a better order one that will rival the old order one that will ensure peace and tranquility."

"Anakin you need not ask this of me, I am here am I not?"

"Yes you are and again thank you, brother."

The group finished their meal and retired to their respective rooms.

"Ani, how do you plan on creating a new Jedi Order with the other one? It will cause confusion all over."

"I wont call it the new Jedi Order, but use the Sith name. It will not teach the ways of the Sith. The Jedi have most of its teaching right, just certain things need some tweaking here and there. You will see angel, all will work out."

**XxX**

Ki-Adi-Mundi burst into the council chambers.

"We have a huge problem, almost a hundred knights and padawans have left in the night to join Skywalker."

"This is most disturbing; do you see a connection to the past?" Windu asked.

"What do you mean?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Four thousand years ago two Jedi left the Order to pursue the Mandalorians and thousands of Jedi left to join the war, only to have them return as Sith bent on ruling the republic." Windu said.

"To a dark place this will take us. Go to Naboo I will speak with Skywalker I will." Yoda said hoping off his chair hobbling towards the exit.

Several masters stood to follow Yoda when Yoda turned around. "Alone go I will, stay await my instructions." Yoda ordered turning and leaving the chamber.

**XxX**

Anakin awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. Anakin threw off the covers and grumbled several curses in Huttese. As he approached the door he was surprised as to who he sensed was at the door.

"Master Ti, why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"I have come to join your ranks Skywalker; we respectfully request to join your Order." Shaak Ti said gesturing to the Jedi behind her. "They heard of my resignation and followed me here. They to want to join your Order." Shaak Ti finished.

Anakin stood dumbfounded. He had not expected anyone to leave the Order. He hadn't even begun to formulate a plan to create one. Anakin was brought of his musings by Shaak Ti shaking him.

"Oh sorry. Please come in Master Ti, I'll go wake Obi Wan." Anakin hurried to Obi Wan's room.

"Obi Wan wake up we have a situation here."

Obi Wan was already up meditating he stood and opened the door. "What is it Anakin?"

"Shaak Ti and what looks like a hundred Jedi are at my front door to join our new Order."

"Anakin please, it is too early for a prank." Obi Wan said not believing Anakin.

Anakin grabbed Obi Wan by the arm dragging him to the living room where Shaak Ti was standing.

"Master Ti? What is the meaning of this?" Obi Wan said now fully aware through the force that Anakin was telling the truth.

"Master Kenobi, it is good to see you. I left the Order when the rest of the council was trying to decide what to do with you two. When it came to the point that they called you enemies of the Jedi I could not stand by and let them do this, and it appears that a hundred or so others share in my decision as well."

Obi Wan and Anakin were blown away with this. Anakin sat down his knees growing weak he had never thought he would even have one join his Order let alone a hundred.

"I don't know about this. I mean I have no means to care for them, no place to house them."

"We can't send them back Anakin, we have to figure a way to make this work."

"Make what work?" Padme said entering the living room just to hear the end of Obi Wan's statement.

"It seems we have a few quests." Anakin said.

"Oh how many we have plenty of rooms." Padme replied happily.

"Padme look outside." Anakin replied back.

Padme walked to the window and gasped. "Oh." Was all she could muster. She turned back to Anakin. "Anakin!"

"Angel calm down, we will find a place for them, I just don't know where or how yet." Anakin said standing and walking over to his wife.

"We need to move fast Skywalker; they can not wait out in your front yard forever." Shaak Ti said joining them at the window.

Obi Wan stood rubbing his beard as he always did when he was thinking.

"First off we need to create a council, and then from there find a suitable location." Obi Wan said joining the group at the window.

"I think we have found our council, you Shaak Ti and I will have to do for now until we can find a couple of knights ready to be a master." Anakin said looking over to Shaak Ti.

"I agree, and we have to come up with a code of conduct, rules, and procure supplies to feed and clothe them."

"Ani, I think I have an idea. Give me a few minutes."

**XxX**

Padme went to the comm room and typed in the frequency for the Queen of Naboo. Queen Jamilla answered almost immediately. "Padme what a pleasure it is to hear from you, it has been far too long."

"Yes it has Jamilla, I am in need of a favor, a rather large favor." Padme said nervously

The Queen picked up on this. "What is wrong Padme, you seem very nervous."

"You are perceptive as ever. If you haven't heard yet you will, Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, and about a hundred Jedi Knights have left the order and are on Naboo."

"What, I don't understand I thought the war was over? Did you say left? Wait Padme what is going on?"

"It would be best if you came to the lake retreat so we can discuss this."

"Why do I get the feeling Naboo has been thrust into something that it shouldn't be. I will be there within an hour or so."

"Thank you Jamilla, I am sorry for this."

"If it was anyone else Padme, I would be furious. See you soon."

Padme cut the transmission returning to the group in the living room.

"I spoke with Queen Jamilla, she will be here within the hour, I will ask her if we can use the old military base a few clicks from here. It should be large enough for a couple hundred if need be."

"What would I do without you Angel?" Anakin said taking his wife in his arms.

Before they could kiss a tapping was heard at the door. Anakin broke his embrace to answer it when he opened the door he was shocked to see Master Yoda.

"Alone speak with you I must."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Conversations**

Yoda followed Anakin to the study. Anakin gestured with his arm for Yoda to sit down, closing the door and locking it with the force as he sat next to Jedi Master.

"I know why you are here and what you are going to ask." Anakin said adjusting himself to face Yoda.

"So sure are you?" Yoda replied eying Anakin carefully.

"Yes. You are fearful that I will create a new Sith Empire as did Sith of the past to only come back and throw the galaxy into civil war. I will do no such thing. All I ever wanted was to raise my family in peace and quite."

Yoda considered his words carefully, they were the truth, and Anakin had always been truthful. After a long look and a short sigh Yoda spoke.

"True it is, Sith always enemy they have been."

Anakin cut Yoda off before he could continue. "I am not your enemy nor do I want to be, why is it so hard for you to see that?"

"Set in my way long I have. Change accustomed I am not, repeat history I fear."

"I know the story of Revan and Malak, The war is over and I am not seeking power, or control of the galaxy. All that I am seeking is to be left alone to raise my family."

"Possible that is not, hundreds of Jedi think about now you have, selfish you are."

"I know Master, I try to think of them but my whole life has been doing others bidding, it is time for me to do as I want and desire not the other way around."

"Both you can not have Anakin. Two orders there can not be."

"There have always been two orders and always will be. I am not your enemy…"

"Friend I think not."

"Fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering Master Yoda."

"Throw my words in my face you will not." Yoda snapped.

"Master Yoda you say those words, but do you truly understand them?"

"Question me, you will not! Sit here and be lectured by you I will not!"

"You say fear leads to hate, and you say you are fearful of the Sith. If your words are true, it is your very words that make the Jedi susceptible to the dark side."

"Enough heard I have, friendly we are not…"

With that Yoda unlocked the door walking out past all the others gathered in the living area. He did not look at them passing as he went by going out the front door to see the Jedi gathered looking at him with sorrow in their eyes for leaving.

"umph." Was all Yoda said walking to his small shuttle leaving Naboo far behind.

As Yoda sat in his shuttle stories of long past came to mind too much was Skywalker like Revan. Powerful and skill beyond his age and reckless. Yoda knew that a war would come even if Skywalker didn't know it yet.

**XxX**

Chancellor Bail Organa was in his office newly elected. He was going over the basic reports when his aide burst into the office.

"Chancellor, you have to see this." The aide said as he turned on the holonet. "Reports say the Jedi Order has split."

"What!" Bail said disbelievingly. What was he talking about?

"Skywalker and Kenobi with about a hundred masters and knights have left the order, more are expected to leave."

"Contact the temple I want to meet with the counsel members immediately."

"Yes sir." The Aide said as he hurried out the office.

Bail leaned back in his chair as he listened to the report, he still couldn't believe it. Bail leaned forward pushing the button to summon his aide once more.

"Yes sir?" his aide answered him.

"Also ready my ship for immediate departure when I am finished meeting with the Jedi."

"I already took the liberty of doing so sir."

Bail closed the channel waiting for the council to arrive to discuss this disturbing event.

**XxX**

Anakin emerged from the study to see Padme, Obi Wan and Shaak Ti waiting for them as he approached he could here the sound of a ship landing.

"That would be the Queen; we should be there to receive her." Padme said.

The group followed her to the ship, the ramp had just lowered and the queens' entourage and she departed the ship.

The two groups meet, Padme and the Jedi giving her a slight bow and greeting.

"Thank you Jamilla for meeting with us." Padme greeted her.

"You are welcome Padme, and you two have cause quite a stir, the whole galaxy is on the edge of their seats waiting to see if history will repeat itself as it did so long ago when the Jedi Order split."

"I assure you milady that will never happen." Obi Wan said stepping in.

"I am not so sure of that, after my conversation with Yoda, we are not on friendly terms with the Order." Anakin said his gaze shifting between Master Ti and Obi Wan.

"I will not have Naboo thrown into another conflict; I am sorry Padme I hope you understand my position is to the people of Naboo first. Master Skywalker take a walk with me." Queen Jamilla said moving away from the group. Anakin nodded and followed her.

As they were out of ear shoot she began. "Master Skywalker, I hope you realize the position you have put Naboo in, we can not afford anymore blood shed. We must have peace."

"I understand fully milady that is why I will move the Jedi that are here and my family to a planet that will accept us."

"I know of two places you can go, they have long been deserted for some time. It will be rough for a few weeks until you have them cleaned up and running smoothly."

"And where are these places?"

"One is located on the moon of Dxun in the Japreal system, and Yavin 4. Both have old temples you could use."

"Those will not work, I know of both, they are stepped heavily in the dark side, and I will not subject them to that."

"Then I am at a loss, I will let you and you Order remain here for one month no more." The Queen said. Turning around walking back to the group. Anakin stood where they had stopped. _"What am I going to do? I have no place to go; it wasn't supposed to be like this." _Anakin thought to himself.

Obi Wan noticed this as did Master Ti, and left Padme's side to join Anakin.

**XxX**

The Queen walked up to Padme, "I am truly sorry Padme."

"No need to apologize Jamilla, I understand more than you can know."

"I hate to cut our meeting short I must return to the capitol, I told Skywalker he had one month to find a suitable location, what I didn't tell him was I will fund the cost of the move and set up. I do this only for the reason I know you will go where he goes. And Naboo can not have their most loved Queen roughing it."

Padme smile and embraced her long time friend. "Thank you Jamilla I can never repay you."

"No need. Just remember Naboo might need your husbands' services in the future."

"I will and thank you again, take care and stay in touch."

"I will good bye Padme." The Queen said as she boarded her ship.

As the Queen left Padme was sad she would not be raising her children on Naboo as she had hoped. They would be raised without friends only the new Order. She looked over to Anakin and could see this was impacting him just as hard. All he had wanted was to raise a family in peace and now he was being forced to do the one thing he wanted to leave behind being a hero.

**XxX**

"Anakin what was discussed?" Obi Wan asked.

"The Queen said we could remain here for one month no more. She also gave me two possible locations we could use that have little to no inhabitants." Anakin told them.

"Where are they?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Dxun or Yavin 4." Anakin replied his arms crossed. "The only problem both have temples of dark Lords tombs."

"I am afraid you are mistaken my young friend." Obi Wan said rubbing his chin.

"Oh how so?"

"I remember a tale that when Revan returned from the unknown regions he banished Freedan Nadd's spirit cleansing the planet of the dark presence." Obi Wan explained.

"Yes Master Kenobi is correct I remember it as well." Shaak Ti said.

"Very well. We will leave for Dxun in one month." Anakin said decidedly.

"I think you should stay here Anakin, Padme is due any day, plus Master Ti and I can handle this."

"How could I have forgotten!" Anakin seethed at himself..

"You have a lot on your plate Skywalker, it is not uncommon."

"Yes I suppose you are right, Master Ti."

"About that, as council members we are the same rank you no longer have to call me master." Shaak Ti said.

"But I am only a Knight." Anakin said looking to Obi Wan and Shaak Ti.

"You were a knight." Obi Wan said putting the emphasis on were.

"No I am not ready yet." Anakin said more forceful than he intended.

"We discussed this when you talked to Yoda, we decided that you are ready, the choices you made are wise ones, and you held your emotions in check. You are ready my friend." Obi Wan said placing his hands on each shoulder of Anakin.

"Are you sure about this Obi Wan? I…"

"Enough Anakin, you have earned it."

"Thank you Obi Wan, Mas…Shaak Ti." Anakin said a smile forming on his face.

"Now lets get a move on night fall will be on us soon and will still need a place for our new order." Obi Wan said.

"I will join you shortly. I have to talk to Padme." Anakin said both masters nodded to him.

**XxX**

Anakin approached the house where he felt Padme. As he entered Padme was lost in thought. She wanted to raise her children here not some back water planet. This wasn't her or Anakin's plan. She had envisioned them raising the twins seeing them off to school their first date's even marriage. Now that image was shattered, Luke and Leia would be the only children. No friends, only their parents and the new order. Tears streaked down her face.

Why was it, fate dealt them the hardest of hands. Why where they forced to live a hard life. Haven't they sacrificed enough for the good of the galaxy, wasn't it their time to be happy. Padme was brought out of her musings by Anakin's voice and hand on her shoulder.

"Angel, I am sorry I never wanted this."

Padme turned towards him. "I know, it's just I had imagined us raising our children a normal life. It seems we were meant to suffer. Our lives have always been hard not a moments rest."

Anakin had no words to console his wife. All he could do wrap her tight in his embrace.

**XxX**

Obi Wan and Shaak Ti landed on Dxun without incident; the hike to the old temple was easy. Ever since Revan had purged the dark presence the jungle moon had settled down. The once fearsome creatures were no more they had returned to their basic instinct of self preservation moving away from the newcomers.

The hike was short lived; the temple was vastly over grown the once large trail leading to it was almost erased by the years of no use. Yet it still held a certain magnificent specter as did the Jedi temple.

Obi Wan and Shaak Ti approached the temple still uncertain of it concerning its past. As they reached the main door they stopped looking over the entrance in more detail. It seemed to have been opened recently.

Obi Wan looked to his companion. "Thinking what I am thinking?"

"That we are not alone."

At that instant both Jedi's sabers flew to their hands in a flash the snap hiss filling the surrounding area. They turned so their backs were against one another's.

"Show yourself!" Obi Wan bellowed. Nothing happened; Obi Wan could feel someone watching him closely, even moving about them. Letting the force flow through him, he waited for the force to tell him when to strike the unseen person.

Several moments had passed when Obi Wan began to think that he might just be a little paranoid, when the force whispered to him. In the blink of an eye his arm shot out sending a force wave out in front of him sending the unseen foe against the temple door closing it.

The foe had seemed to appear the instant he hit the temple door. Obi Wan and Shaak Ti approached the unconscious form with caution.

"Who do you think it is?" Shaak Ti asked the Jedi Master beside her.

"I am uncertain but I have an idea." Obi Wan said powering down his weapon. "Do you recognize the armor he is wearing?"

"Yes it is Mandalorian."

"Do you remember who used to live here?" Obi Wan asked.

"I thought they had died out several thousand years ago?" Shaak Ti replied.

"That's what we wanted you to think." The harsh voice from behind them came. Obi Wan and Shaak Ti spun around to see four individuals wearing similar armor. "Welcome Jedi.

**XxX**

Yoda's shuttle touched down in the Jedi temple hanger. He was greeted by most of the council.

"Welcome home Master we have much to discuss." Mace said giving the aged master a bow.

"Come little time do we have." Yoda told them.

The council followed Master Yoda to the council chambers and took their respective seats.

"Civil war upon us it is."

"Your talk with Skywalker didn't go well did it?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Went well it did not, ready we must if stop the next schism we are." Yoda said.

**XxX**

"It can't be, you are extinct." Obi Wan said remembering his history of the fall of the Mandalorian race.

"Oh I can assure you we were never extinct, shattered and spread out over the galaxy but never extinct."

Obi Wan now realizing that he and Shaak Ti were most likely out numbered. "Are we your prisoners?"

"No you are not Kenobi."

Obi Wan lifted his eye brow at this.

"Word has spread that the Jedi Order has split."

Obi Wan said nothing to this.

"Come now Obi Wan, you can't be that naive to think we don't pay attention to galactic events? When Revan left us here he told us to hide build our race and keep this temple ready for what he called a schism. It is why we are here, to have a home for the descendant of Revan to come home."

Obi Wan lifted his eye brow again. How was it possible for the Mandalorians to know of Revan, and why were they waiting for the Jedi to split. It made no sense to him.

"Come Jedi we have much to discuss, and little time. If your Order is as blind as it was during Revan's time then we must act fast."

Obi Wan and Shaak Ti followed the Mandalorian leader back to their base. Surprised to find that it was quite advanced. Obi Wan and Shaak Ti looked around in awe. The Mandalorians had some how rebuilt their society without anyone know of it.

"How did you manage to hide all of this?" Obi Wan asked.

"It was quite easy really with the right technology." Mandalore replied.

"Oh how so?" Obi Wan asked.

"The technology has been around for some time. All though it is quite expensive."

"Cloaking device."

"Correct you are. Now we have little time Jedi, how many have left your old Order?"

Obi Wan said nothing.

"We don't have time for this as we speak, the Jedi are readying them selves to wipe you out. Do you want that bloodshed on your hands?"

Obi Wan let out a sigh. "No I don't."

"Then tell me where they are and how many."

"How do I know we can trust you?"

"I thought that would have been apparent, when we didn't kill you." Mandalore relied.

Obi Wan looked to Shaak Ti. "We can trust them Obi Wan they are sincere about helping us."

With another sigh Obi Wan told Mandalore. With in minutes Obi wan, Shaak Ti and Mandalore took off in one of the many ship taking off.

"Don't worry my friend the Jedi will never find you. You will be safe.

**XxX**

It was late at the Jedi temple when the council meet.

"The time is now." Yoda said.

The Jedi Master Sin Drallig nodded and left the chamber.

"Are you sure about this? Mace asked.

"Unsure you are?" Yoda said looking up to Mace.

"I get the feeling we are about to start a war that need not be." Mace told him.

**XxX**

Anakin and Padme awoke to the sound of a thunderous roar.

"What is Sith spit is going on?" Anakin said putting on his clothes. As he rounded the corner he came face to face with Obi Wan.

"Obi wan what is going on?"

"We have some new friends Anakin." Obi Wan said gesturing to Mandalore standing behind him. "Anakin Skywalker meet, Qelim Ordo."

Anakin looked at the old man before him and back to Obi Wan. "You didn't answer my question Obi Wan. What is going on?"

"I will explain later we don't have time, the others are being loaded on the ships now we must hurry, get Padme ready."

"Obi Wan!"

"Anakin trust me we have to move quickly." Obi Wan pleaded.

Anakin glared at Obi Wan then sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing old man." Anakin said turning and hurrying up to where Padme was.

"Pack light we have to leave now."

"Anakin what is going on?"

"Angel please trust me, Obi Wan will explain when we are on the ship."

Padme nodded knowing Anakin knew best. She packed as did Anakin what they felt they needed. As they exited the house one ship was left. Obi Wan and the others waited outside form them.

Once on board they settled into their seats and strapped in.

"Out with it Obi Wan." Anakin demanded his former Master.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Disturbing Events**

The Jedi Council members entered the Chancellors office to see a fuming Chancellor. The air around the office was thick as the three Masters; Yoda, Mace and Kit Fisto entered.

Bail stopped short of his pace glaring that three Masters. "You can not be serious going to war with your own over a simple dispute!" Bail bellowed a rare sight for Bail he was always calm and collected with his emotions.

"Worry about Jedi affairs you should not." Yoda replied eying Bail carefully, not surprise of his outburst.

"Have any of you watched the holonet for the public's reaction to this?" Bail asked them in disbelief. "They have already learned that you have sent your best to eliminate your own kind, not to mention the two heroes who turned the war." Bail snapped growing tired of the council and their absolutes. "Are you so blind to see that the Jedi Order needs change?"

"Blind we are not, another schism allowed can not." Yoda snapped back. This does not concern them, only Jedi.

"I am sorry to inform you, that the senate has passed a bill, protecting Skywalker and Kenobi and the others who joined them." Bail paused to let it sink in. Behind Yoda, Mace's and Kit Fisto's eyes widen. "He can not be serious!" both master thought to themselves. "Any act of hostilities will be met with military force. I have already dispatched five squadrons and ten battalions to Naboo to block your assault."

"You would have republic soldier's fire on Jedi?" Mace said not believing what he was hearing. This was outrageous!

"Only if you attempt to land on Naboo." Bail promised. "Naboo is now off limits you will stand down in your attempts to shed more blood." Bail said taking his seat, his voice held no argument.

"You can not do this, it is not legal." Kit Fisto said, calming his emotions, however it was difficult.

"I can and will!" Bail yelled slamming his fist on the desk, making everyone slightly jump. "The senate has decreed that you will make no such attempt to interfere with Skywalker and his followers, and I am sorry to inform you the senate has cut your funding in half to prove they are serious."

Besides his two companions, Yoda wasn't surprised of what Bail had said. "Mistake the senate making it is, lead us to a dark place this will." Yoda said knowing they were on the verge of defeat.

"I am sorry Masters. The Republic will not stand for anymore bloodshed. Do I have your word the Jedi will stand down?" Bail asked hoping his ploy would was working.

"Consult on this we must. Answer you will have at sun down you will." Yoda said hopping off his chair walking out of the chancellors' office. The two remaining Master glared at the Bail before they too had left.

**XxX**

"Okay let me get this straight," Anakin Skywalker said slowly glancing at Ob Wan and Shaak Ti who stood in front of him. "The Mandalorians are alive and well; they have a navy and army superior to the republic's and they have been hiding in secret until the Jedi order split, and all on the orders of Revan, himself?" Anakin repeated everything Obi Wan and Shaak Ti had explained to him and Padme.

"Yes I do believe you have it right, and your fears of Luke and Leia not having friends will be put aside when you see their town and facilities, it is quite impressive." Obi Wan said.

Anakin lifted an eye brow to this. "How did you know we were worrying about that?"

Obi Wan chuckled. "My friend I understand you more than you can know."

Anakin smile looked down to Padme. "Perhaps it won't be as bad as we thought."

"I hope so Ani, I hope so." Padme agreed. She turned to Obi Wan. "How long until we reach Dxun?" she asked.

"About eighteen hours I believe."

**XxX**

"Exit hyperspace in 5…4…3…2…1… now. R8 commence scan of Naboo for our craft on the surface." a voice in the radio called out.

R8 came back with several beeps and diddles.

"Red, Blue and gold squadrons report in."

"Red leader here all accounted for."

"Blue leader here all accounted for."

"Gold leader here all accounted for."

"Sending coordinates. Be ready for anything begin your approach."

"Sir we are detecting over fifty craft has just entered the system."

"Send a broad spectrum message. This General Panaka, unidentified craft hold at outer maker, you are in violation of Article 31.34a of the Nubian approach accord."

"General Panaka, this is General Drallig of the Jedi Order we are here to apprehend the fugitive Jedi that are using your planet for refuge."

"Stand by General." Panaka made the signal to cut voice. "Get me Queen Jamilla now."

"Milady the Jedi have sent over fifty craft to apprehend the Jedi that are at the lake retreat, what will you have me do?"

"Deploy the defense force."

"Milady we stand no chance against a Jedi in a fighter."

"I know that General, just do it."

"Understood milady." "Deploy all squadrons to intercept the Jedi, orders are to not fire at any cost.

"Master Drallig several ships are leaving the surface on an intercept course. What are your orders?"

"All stop await instructions." "R8 contact the council." After several moments the council appeared before him. "Master we have a problem the Nubian defense force has launched from the surface blocking our way. What are your orders?"

"Proceed you will not Master Drallig. Yoda said cutting the transmission.

"All Squadrons do not fire on the defense force unless you become fired upon. Abort the mission return to base."

"General this DF1 Alpha the Jedi Fighters are leaving the system, what are you orders."

General Panaka sighed. "Let them go, return to base."

"Understood general DF1 Alpha out. Defense force return to base."

**XxX**

The last ship touched down on the jungle moon of Dxun. The party exited the ship taking in the beauty of the town. It was bustling with activity.

"I must say Mandalore you have quite the set up." Anakin said taking in everything.

"Please call me Qelim. We have adopted a more relaxed culture with our titles, except for training and of course battle. I am sure you are tired and want to settle in. I'll show you to the temple."

"Yes thank you Qelim." Padme said.

**XxX**

Anakin and Padme had found that the whole temple was quite impressive. It suited their needs and then some. After walking for some time the love bird couple returned to their room to rest. However rest never came as soon as Padme had settled in the contractions started. Padme bolted up in bed her moans could have shaken the planet.

Anakin bolted up scurrying around the room the once calm master was now over come with excitement and nervousness.

"Anakin…Anakin…ANAKIN!" Padme finally had to scream to get her husbands attention.

"Yes love I know hurry, I'm trying." Anakin said rushing to his wife.

"Comm the doctor I think the baby has his own schedule."

"You mean her, has her own schedule."

"Anakin!"

"Okay… okay I'm comming the doctor."

After several minutes the doctor arrived in time to see the child's' head start to emerge.

"Push… breathe… push…" the doctor instructed.

Anakin was at Padme's side holding her hand. He thought it was a good idea to give Padme his mechanical hand, he could hear the metal joints protesting under the small but death-like grip Padme had.

Several more pushes and the wail of the child reverberated in the bedroom.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"Luke." Padme said as another contraction hit her full force.

The doctor quickly handed the baby over to the nurse who started to clean him. Several minutes later the room again was filled with the screams from the another child.

"It is a girl."

"Leia" Padme said as she fell back on to the bed trying to catch her breath.

The nurse brought both babies over handing Luke to Padme and Leia to her father. Both babies and parents exchanges looks, the babies cooing at their parents. Anakin handed Leia over to her mother, and Mother doing the same with his father. The exchange was repeated. In a matter of seconds the blissful peace was shattered when Padme screamed and curled forward.

Anakin's fear at once hit the roof._ "This is it, my vision is coming true." _He thought.

The doctor moved back to Padme as the nurse picked up Leia from her arms.

"Doctor what is wrong, what is happening to her!" Anakin yelled his fear overcoming him.

"Relax she is having another contraction."

"She… She is what?" How can the doctor be so calm when his wife was dying?

"There seems that you both were wrong she is carrying triplets it seems." the doctor explained to him.

Anakin was perplexed he could believed he hadn't felt it, just as his worry faded Obi Wan came running into the room as the child's lungs filled with air to let out a blood curdling scream. Anakin looked to Obi Wan then Padme.

"It is a boy." The doctor said.

"What should we call him Ani?"

Anakin looked back to Obi Wan while looking at Obi Wan he said "I think he should be named after the true father figure I always had but never saw it, Obi Wan his name will be Obi Wan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Punishment

Bail had always been an early riser. In his youth Bail would sit on the deck over looking the lake below, enjoying the sun rise and all the life waking up to a new day, it had always brought a smile to his face, even when he became senator the busy life of the huge city planet he could see the beauty; however today he could not see it this morning.

XxX

Obi Wan's head snapped to look at a smiling Anakin, and soon found him self smiling as well.

"I.. I am honored Anakin."

"I know how much of a pain it must have been to train me master but…" Anakin stopped when Obi Wan held up his hand.

"It was never a pain Anakin, I loved and cherished every moment I have had and will have with you. You are my brother and I love you Anakin, I always will."

Anakin was to choked up, it was the first time the two had really shared their true feelings. Both men embraced and Anakin finally said the words that he thought would have been cast aside before.

"I love you too Obi Wan, I always will."

Padme was chocked up at the event before her, it was truly a happy day. Before she could say anything the triplets not wanting to be forgotten let it be known.

All three let out a chuckle. "Oh the children seem to think we forgot about them." Obi Wan said looking at his name sake.

XxX

The Jedi Strike force had returned to the temple. Master Drallig wasted no time in heading to the council chambers.

"What is the meaning of recalling my team?"

"Calm yourself you will."

"Please forgive me master, I don't understand."

Yoda gestured for him to sit in Obi Wan's old council seat.

Yoda filled in after he had recalled the strike force the senate had learned what the Jedi had planned to do and had the order evicted from Coruscant, and allowing them to set up a temple on Yavin 4.

"The republic as we speak has sent ships to the temple on Yavin 4, with a work force to make the temple and surrounding areas suitable for the Jedi to live after that we are on our own. The Chancellor told us that the senate would no longer fund us or Skywalker. They are taking a neutral stance allowing the two factions to settle our differences our selves." Mace put in after Yoda had finished.

"I see, how long do we have left here on Coruscant?" Master Drallig asked.

"We have one month. In that time we need to prepare all of our library, hanger and other supplies to be transported to Yavin." Mace replied.

"What of our space defenses?"

"Spoke I did with the Chancellor, Republic ships he will give."

"How many and what class?"

"We will receive four Liberator capital classes, four Chancellor capital classes, 6 Unification class heavy frigates, 12 Acclamator II class assault ships, and 12 Venator class battleships, plus we get to keep all our stock here at the temple. Mace read from a data pad."

"Well at least they didn't throw us to the wolves."

"Indeed." Mace said.

XxX

Ten days later

Anakin had woken up early to meet with Mandalore about the fleet he had amassed.

"Good morning Qelim."

"Good Morning Anakin, please join me so we can discuss the fleet.

Anakin moved to the chair beside Qelim to look at the read out of ships.

"Thirty Kedalbe-class Battleships, twenty Aggressor-class battleships, twenty Vengeance class frigates, twenty Interceptor IV frigates, fifteen Crusader class corvettes, thirty

Rihkxyrk Attack ships, three hundred GAT-24 Skipray Blastboats, and five hundred Star Viper class heavy star fighters." Anakin read out loud. Wow Qelim you sure did prepare this fleet is almost twice the size of the republics defense fleet."

"I'm glad you are impressed, now that we have completed that I have another surprise for you one I think you will be equally impressed with.

Qelim lead Anakin to a hidden door that lead down a long walk way opening up to a large room, as the lights came on Anakin was taken back. As far as the eye could see was shelves and shelves of holocrons, Sith, Jedi, and even some he could not determine who or what they belonged to.

"This my friend is your library, it took us over four thousands years to build this collection. You will find all of the Jedi holocrons even the one thought lost as well as the sith. Now the ones I assume you don't recognize are the ones we Mandalorians created with the help of Revan and his wife Bastilla, They contain all of our martial arts and Combat techniques. I know they will be useful for your order as we both know the Jedi rely too much on your lightsaber and force powers."

"You are too correct in that statement Qelim, I don't know what to say, than thank you."

"No thanks, if not for Revan we would have died out long ago. But I do have one last order of his to carry out, this is Reven's personal holocron his personal directive that it was to be given to the head of the new order." Qelim stated as he handed the holocron to Anakin.

As the holocron entered into his hands it began to glow with a mixture of blue and red. Anakin looked back to Qelim.

"It has been passed to every Mandalore that everything Revan had learned and mastered is on that holocron, use it wisely Anakin."

"I will, one question am I allowed to share this information as I see fit?"

That I cannot say as I do not know what Revan put on that holocron.

"I see again thank you."

Qelim bowed and left Anakin to his studies.

Anakin walked over to the padded area of th libray, examining the holocron and wondering what could be on it. Once he was settled Anakin slowly let his force signature flow to the holocron. After some time the holocron lifted and floted in front of Anakin. A small figure appeared. The figure looked tired and old.

"I have deemed you worthy of the knowledge I posses, but I can not teach you myself, I am too old, I must use an old Sith technique that will allow me to transfer my knowledge to you. I must warn it will be extremely painful, and last days if not more. I suggest if you need time to prepare than do so now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Time of Peace...

Ten years passed since the Jedi Order had split into two factions. The old order had been established on Yavin 4. Life for the Jedi was hard without Republic support. Yoda on many occasions had tried to sway the Senate to provide support, yet they declined his plea for assistance at every turn.

Not many in the Republic would even trade with the Jedi except for Alderaan. Bail and Breha still held much respect for the Jedi and when possible would send relief supplies. In the end it still wasn't enough to support the order. The Jedi had reverted to the more basic way of living, hunting, farming, and fishing became a routine for the old order.

No longer could they rely on technology to support their needs nor could they afford to send Jedi to the Argi-Corps. A very trying time for the Jedi indeed, and with the hardships mounting some Jedi disappeared from Yavin 4 where they went only one can speculate, some whisper they had discovered where Skywalker and his order was, joining their ranks others say they left the Order for a regular life, one without hardships one they had been forced to endure because of one persons inability to see that change was needed.

As for the new order life could not be better, Anakin and the other Sith Lords had lived in the life of luxury keeping to themselves not venturing far from Dxun, except to have padawans undergo the rights of passage to Knight. The small order grew in size mostly from old Jedi marrying but a few had been found by one of the counsel members on their travels to acquire new supplies. It had taken awhile for the old Jedi to accept what Anakin teachings brought. Even though they took the title of Sith, it had a brand new meaning.

Most teachings were still Jedi at heart a twist you could say was added. The Jedi that had been found were in awe of what Skywalker and the rest had been able to accomplish, not with just the facilities but in teaching the old new ways, a way to tap into the full spectrum that is the force. Learning that its not so light and dark as one was taught, it was how you used it that determined who and what your are. Revan's last words to Anakin was "Do what is right, because it is right, and you will know a peace that few have known."

XxX

It was the triplets tenth birthday, and so was their first Mission with their respective masters. Luke was paired with Obi Wan now calling himself Ben. Leia was paired with Anakin, and Obi Wan was paired with Shaak Ti. All three groups were en-route to Ilum to collect the first crystal for their lightsabers.

The group reached the crystal planet without incident. All six stretched and inhaled the crisp morning air.

"I am for one glad to be out of that ship." Ben exclaimed

"Come now Ben I know my flying scares you but after 25 years you should be used to it." Anakin replied a hint of the mischievous grin forming.

"Anakin there is not a soul in the force that could get used to your flying." Shaak Ti responded with a low chuckle, followed by a small group chuckle.

"Ok now there are six entrances to the caves I say we spread out and go from there." Anakin suggested.

"I agree with Anakin, Obi Wan and I will proceed to the northern most entrance." Ti said.

"Luke and I will go to the east." Ben said.

"Well Leia looks like Uncle Ben and Ti have taken the easy way." Anakin said looking down to his daughter.

"That's fine Dad it's not their fault they cant handle the hard missions." Leia said moving off to the southern side of the caves with Anakin following chuckling along they way.

XxX

A robed pair approached one of the entrances to the cave.

"Wait padawan I sense something."

"Not something Master, I sense two approaching."

"Very good my apprentice, now what shall we do?"

"Set the trap Master."

"Yes we shall."

XxX

"Ben I was wondering something." Luke said

"Oh and what would that be."

"Why did my father choose Leia over me or Obi Wan?"

Ben stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned and knelt to Lukes' level. "Luke one does not choose his padawan the force chooses for us, I should know the force gave me your father."

Luke tilted his head to the side. "You didn't wan to train my father." It was a statement not a question.

Ben exhaled and brought his left hand to his beard. "Luke I was very young just knighted when I took on your father as an apprentice. I had just witnessed the murder of Qui Gon my Master I wasn't ready; however the force knew what I really needed and that was your father. Without him I fear I would have lost myself to what I can only wonder."

"Oh I... I didn't know I am sorry Master." Luke said ashamed of himself.

"Luke look at me, If your father could have he would have trained all three of you at the same time. The truth of the matter is it would not be fair to you three, plus it would be unfair to him. I hope you understand and know that your father loves you more than the galaxy itself, he would destroy himself and the galaxy if it meant keeping you safe and happy." Ben said placing both hands on Luke's shoulders.

"I know Ben, I don't know why I brought it up."

"Think nothing of it, plus you will get your chance to be your fathers student, the rule of one master is gone Luke. You will have many Masters, but I will always be here as will your father. Now lets get moving you have a long search ahead of you.

XxX

Anakin and Leia reached the mouth of the cave without any trouble. Anakin sat next to the fire he had made at the mouth of the cave.

"Your not coming are you?" Leia asked.

"No Princess, I am not this is one of many test you must complete on your own. Leia you will do fine, your a Skywalker remember you can do anything." Anakin said winking at his daughter as she turned huffing and storming into the cave.

Anakin had to chuckle he remembered doing the same thing to Ben when he came here the first time as well.

XxX

Shaak Ti and Obi Wan neared the mouth of the cave that the force was guiding them to when Master Ti sensed danger.

"Be ready young one."

"I sense it as well Master."

Shaak Ti didn't get a chance to tell him that he was so much like Anakin when it came to using the force when the snap hiss of a lightsaber was heard.

"Ah who do we have here Master Ti and your padawan or should I say Lord Ti." Master Cin Drallig hissed.

Cin had become more and more disgruntled with the way the Jedi had been treated by the galaxy, and he had taught his padawan to be just as disgruntled.

"Master Drallig it is an unexpected surprise you are here "old friend"." Ti said putting emphasis on old friend.

"Old friend, yes I do belive we are "old friends" as you say; however you are mistaken Lord Ti, I am merely here so my apprentice can find a crystal, as it is that time in one training to build their own saber. Cin said as he motioned to his padawan who lept at Master Ti.

Master Ti deflected her attacker with the grace she was know for. "Obi Wan run get your father, I can handle this."

"I wont leave you Master!" Obi Wan yelled as he ignited his training saber.

Shaak Ti knew it was pointless he would not listen just as stubborn as his father. Sabers clashed back and forth, Ti could tell Cin was using the darkside to fuel his rage and anger at her. As the fight continued Ti was finding it difficult to defend herself and her padawan, as he was talented as his father Obi Wan just didn't have the experience. Ti knew that she couldn't keep this up.

"_Obi Wan call to your father I cant keep this up for much longe..." _Master Ti tried to finish but was stopped when Cin's padawan's saber grazed her arm distracting her long enough for Cin to cut her left arm off and blast her with a massive force push sending her into the side of the cave entrance knocking her out cold.

Obi Wan froze he couldn't believe what he was seeing his Master had been beaten. With a cry that would have sent a Gundark running in fear he swung his saber at Cin only to have it blocked at every turn. Cin was amused even in his angry display the padawn show great potential and was highly talented with a saber for one's age. A memory came to him of one other padawan that was just as talented as this one. Looking closer he reconised thoses eyes only one person had those color eyes.

"Tell me Skywalker, how is daddy dearist?"

That was all it took to throw Obi Wan off, _"How did he know my name?"_ in that small amount of time was all Cin needed to make his move. A quick flip of the wrist and it was all over, Obi Wan dropped to his knees clutching his wrist where his hand once was.

XxX

Leia had only been gone five minutes when Anakin sensed that his youngest son was in danger. He lept up with a force jump landing and sprinting as fast as the force could propel him along.

"_Force let me get there in time." _Anakin thought to himself.

XxX

Just as Luke finished his meditation he begain to stand when the pain from his brother hand being cut off hit him sending him crashing to the ground screaming in agony. Ben rushed to his side sensing the disturbance just as it hit Luke. Acting quickly he put Luke in a force induced sleep then picking up his comlink to reach Anakin.

"Anakin do you read me?"

XxX

Leia was letting the force guide her to the crystal for her when she reach the right spot she looked around the cave and saw it. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The crystal was the clearest brightest blue she had seen. Just as she was about to touch it the pain from her little brother hit her. Leia doubled over screaming her fathers name as she crumpled to the cave floor in immense pain.

XxX

Cin approached Obi Wan bent down to the screaming child forcing the child to sleep.

"Wes pick him up we are leaving now."

"But Master I still need my crystal." Wes whined.

"Stop that you are not a child, We will return until then I will give you one to use."

"Yes Master." Wes said as he used the force to pick up Obi Wan.

The walk wasn't far to the shuttle Cin Stopped as his Padawan carried Obi Wan up the ramp to the shuttle when he turned in time to see a figure moving fast towards them. He reached out with his senses, then abruptly pulled back when he recognized the signature.

"Anakin." Cin said to himself dripping with anger then a wicked smile formed.

"Wes start the shuttle."

"Yes Master." Wes replied.

Anakin could sense his son on the shuttle and with a giant leap flew through the air landing five or so meters from the shuttle as it blasted off Anakin fell to his knees the emotions over taking him just as Ben crested the last hill. Coming to his side he grabbed him.

"Anakin what happened?... ANAKIN!" Ben said more forcefully.

"He...H...He's gone I couldn't stop it." Anakin said between sobs.

"Who took him?"

"I don't know." Was all Anakin could get out.

Ben froze this was not good. Ben feared what Anakin would do when he pulled himself together he had to distract him, and as if on Que Anakin stopped sobbing and stood.

"Anakin." Ben said carefully. "Anakin where is Leia?"

"Where is Luke?" was all Anakin replied back with.

"He is on the shuttle with Leia I collected them and put both into a sleep trance. Where is Master Ti?"

"At the mouth of the cave." whispered Anakin.

Yavin 4

Master Yoda was meditating in his room when the massive force disturbance that was Anakin Skywalker hit him almost knocking him off his stool.

"Hummm, Good this is not" Yoda hopped off his stool headed for the Counsel Chambers.

XxX

Anakin returned the shuttle to Dxun, he was unable to track the other shuttle it had a dispersion field that scattered the ion trail. Once the ramp was down Anakin was last to disembark. Padme was standing waiting. Luke and Leia ran to their mother breaking down and seeing Ben helping an injured Shaak Ti down the ramp.

"What is the matter? Why are you crying?" Padme said concern growing.

"You need to talk to Dad, Mom." Luke said bursting into tears.

"Obi...Wan... is gone." Leia said through sobs.

Padme looked up to see Anakin head down as he walked slowly down the ramp slumping against the support pillar for the ramp. Padme slowly whispered "No... oh force please no." Slowly moving out of the embrace of her children, "Go to your Aunt." and slowly walking to Anakin.

"Ani?."

"He is not dead Padme, I can feel it." Anakins response was almost a whisper. "I failed him. I failed to protect him."

Padme knelt down to Anakin wrapping her arms around him. "You will find him Love, have faith." Padme said as both graved together.

Ahsoka looked on for a moment as she walked her niece and nephew into the temple.

End Chapter

I know it has been some time but I found it again, more to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Not the Jedi way

Six weeks later...

Obi Wan sat in his dark damp cell wondering when his father would come. He was loosing hope, the sessions with Cin where long and pain full. He was trying hard not to give in though, he had the love of his family to keep him afloat, how long that would last troubled him deeply.

Cin was growing impatient with Obi Wan, his inability to turn the child was tiresome, but he had a few tricks left, that would either turn him or kill him.

XxX

Anakin woke with a start the nightmare of Obi Wan in great pain, Padme woke as well placing her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. Padme spoke.

"You need to end this Ani, I need our son back."

Anakin looked to his wife, his frustration with his inability to find his son taking its toll on him was evident in his eyes. The once radiant glow was gone replaced with failure, failure to save his son, failure to find him.

"I know love, I am trying."

"Stop trying and do it." Padme snapped.

Anakin glared at his wife, but the look in her eyes said it all she was hurting just as much as he was. Reaching over he embraced his wife. "I promise."

XxX

Cin entered Obi Wans' cell. "Now you will feel the true power of a true Sith Lord." Cin hissed as force lightning lanced out engulfing young Obi Wan. His screams made it all the way to the throne room where Cins apprentice stood wincing as every blood curdling scream reached his ear.

"_I have to stop this, I am not him. I am better than this." _Wes said to himself turning walking towards the shuttle bay. "_I should have done this sooner." _

Cin felt his apprentice leave the tomb. "You will pay for your betrayal my dear apprentice, but you my dear Obi Wan will bear it." Cin seethed as more lightning poured into him.

After weeks of endless torture, Obi Wan couldn't hold out any longer, giving into the calls from the deepest darkest recesses of his mind he let the dragon loose, releasing a massive force wave at Cin sending him into the wall outside the cell. Slowly dragging himself to his feet Cin stood.

The sight that Cin saw brought a smile to his face the once ice blue eyes had been replace with the sticky yellow and red trade mark of the old Sith.

"And now young one you will kneel before your Master, and together we will make your family pay for leaving you."

Yes... my... master,." Obi Wan said between ragged and painful breaths.

XxX

Wes set the shuttle down outside the Jedi temple, walking out he saw Master Windu stop talking to a padawan looking at him with a curious expression. Mace had not seen Wes in over three years. Mace slowly approached Wes sensing the dark taint within him.

"Stop there Wes." Mace ordered.

Wes heeded the warning. "Forgive me master I have fallen."

Mace nodded and motioned to knights to take Wes into custody.

"Take him to the counsel chambers." Mace ordered.

"Yes master."

Wes stood in the counsel chambers as the masters quickly took their seats. As all the masters had arrived Yoda spoke first.

"Once down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny."

"I don't want it to Master, Please help me." Wes pleaded.

Yoda studied Wes. It was true to Yoda that Wes had used the darkside, but what intrigued him was he didn't want to, the boy continued to reach out to the light. Even now he was basking in the light that the counsel gave off. "More to say you have hummm." ."

"Yes Master, Master Drallig has captured a young boy, he is torturing him, turning him to the darkside."

"And who might this boy be?" Plo Koon asked.

"He is the son of Skywalker." Wes replied looking at Master Koon.

"Where is your Master and young Skywalker?" Plo Koon asked.

"He is on Korriban, in the old Sith Academy. Be careful Masters he has many traps."

The counsel sat silent, the son of Skywalker. No doubt that the counsel knew what this meant, Anakin would rip the galaxy apart until he found him.

"To the healers ward escort Wes, help him we will banish the darkside we can." Yoda said, as the two knights escorted Wes out of the counsel chambers.

"I will go retrieve young Skywalker and return him to Anakin." Plo Koon said.

"As will I." Master Unduli said.

Both Masters owed there life a dozen times over to Anakin, as did many other Masters. They would do this as they felt it was the right thing to do not because they owed him a life debt. Both Masters thought about how just one man turned the course of so many battles. To this day they knew that he was the chosen one if not for Anakin life could be a lot worse for the Jedi than it was today.

XxX

Anakin paced back and forth his meditations to find his son was pointless he could not calm himself long enough to pinpoint his location all he could do was feel that he was alive, but in terrible pain.

R2 rolled up to Anakin giving his sorrow beeps.

"Thanks little buddie, I hope your are right." Anakin said patting the dome of R2

XxX

Ben had left six weeks ago in search of answers, Anakin had insisted he should go with him, but Ben had convinced him that the rest of his family needed him more and he would take Ahsoka with him. He would find Obi Wan that he promised Anakin and Padme.

"Master I have a suggestion." Ahsoka said.

"Oh and that would be." Ben said stopping his meditation.

"Why don't we go to Master Yoda surely he could help us."

Ben sighed that was the last thing he wanted to do, but Ahsoka was right and they were rather close to Yavin 4. "Set your course for Yavin 4."

XxX

Two days later.

"Ready are you?" Yoda asked.

"We have prepared as much as possible Master." Master Unduli replied.

Just as Yoda was about to send them off the group turn to the thunderous roar of a shuttle beginning its landing sequence.

"Hummm, an Old friend returns." Yoda said.

"Who?" Master Unduli asked.

"Master Kenobi." Plo responded.

"And young Ahsoka." Yoda added.

The three master waited for Ben and Ahsoka to exit to great them. Even thou they had left with Skywalker ten years ago, it brought warm feelings to them seeing old friends once again.

"Good to see you again old friends it has been to long." Ben said greeting the Master with a slight bow, Ahsoka following suit.

"Indeed it is, old friend, Hello Little Soka" Plo said shaking Bens hand and hugging Ahsoka.

"Your visit, reunion it is not." Yoda said.

"No Master it is not, I come to ask for the help in locating Anakin's youngest son. He was kidnapped on Ilum six weeks ago."

"Know this we do." Yoda replied looking at the shocked expression on Ben and Ahsoka's face.

"How do you know this." Ben asked.

"Now time is not act we must, to save young Skywalker we are."

With that Ben nodded.

The group wasted no time in boarding their shuttles and setting a course for Korriban.

Once in hyperspace Master Unduli turned to Master Koon, "Course set for Korriban."

"I suggest we prepare, the planet is steeped in the darkside."

"I agree."

"Do not worry, we will save young Skywalker."

"I do hope so, or force save this galaxy." Master Unduli said.

XxX

"Ben I have a bad feeling."

"As do I, I just hope we can reach Obi Wan before it it too late."

Ahsoka knew what that meant if he could not be turned. Ahsoka couldn't continue her line of thinking.

Ben reached over to Ahsoka, "That will not be the out come, have faith Ahsoka he is a Skywalker after all.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

That comment left chills running down Ben spine. Obi Wan was very much like Anakin in every way. He had his eyes, hair and build, his emotional outburst, if one didn't know better they would mistake him for Anakins twin.

Both groups settled in for the long trip to Korriban it would take them several days to reach the planet.

XxX

Anakin stopped pacing long enough to get a small grip on himself to meditate some, as he drifted into the force he could see a planet surrounded in the darkside, as he pushed farther into the force he could make out the valley of the lords. _"I'm coming son."_ Anakin said threw the force then pulled out putting his head in his hand he knew where to go, where to find his son.

"Padme, I found him." Anakin said as Padme, Luke and Leia entered his meditation room.

"Where, where is he?"

"Korriban."

"I don't think I know that planet."

"You don't want to."

"Go Ani, save our son."

With that Anakin embraced his wife, Luke and Leia. "I will return with your brother." Anakin said as he stood and entered his heavy modified fighter. Blasting off in typical fashion Anakin set course for the Sith Planet hoping he wasn't to late again.

XxX

Master and apprentice walked the old hall of the Sith Academy stopping to look at old damaged or destroyed pieces of art work.

"It is sad my apprentice, the Jedi destroyed thousands of years of history. The Jedi only destroy the Sith bring peace and justice."

"Yes my master, when will we have our revenge."

"Soon Obi Wan, very soon. I sense we shall not wait long, and then you will have your revenge."

"They will pay for my suffering."

"Goood, good use your pain, it fuels your anger, it makes you stronger."

"Yes my Master."

"No go meditate, you will need your strength."

"As you wish Mi-lord."

"_I'm coming Son."_

"_I await your arrival...Father."_

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Sith's last stand

"Master?"

"Yes young one."

"I sense danger all around."

"As do I, what is your point?"

"It only concerns you, why?"

Cin did not like this He sensed long ago the bright force signatures approaching Korriban were for him alone. The fact that his new apprentice could tell this was disturbing to him.

"Nonsense, your senses are not attuned as mine, you are in danger just as I. The Jedi are relentless they will destroy us both."

Obi Wan looked down "Yes My Master."

Cin was displeased but he knew now was not the time to punish him just yet. "Come I have much to teach you."

Obi Wan followed his master as they entered the old training facility Cin walked to the center.

"Now, strike me with your most lethal force attack." Obi Wan only knew force push and pull. Bringing the force into him he pulled at his master slightly then sent the massive force push towards him.

Cin deflected the wave easily. "That was pathetic, no wonder your dad let you be kidnapped, your worthless." Cin bellowed.

Obi Wan was taken back letting his anger build that he called him pathetic, letting the dragon loose once again he gathered the force and did what the force told him to do. The invisible hand clamped around Cins' throat in an instant just like a bear trap, slowly Cin began to rise in the air. "I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Obi Wan screamed in sheer anger throwing Cin to the far side of the training room. Before Cin could recover he was being blasted by force push after force push, then gripped again and thrown back and forth. This lasted a good five minutes Cin was barely conscience when it stopped, as everything became silent he raised his head to see Obi Wan slumped on his knees breathing hard.

Obi Wan had exhausted himself using all his energy in the short but destructive outburst.

Cin rose to his feet laughing mildly. "Obi Wan very good my apprentice; however you lack focus." Cin yelled the last part as he sent force lightning at him. Obi Wan looked up in time to see the lightning leave his masters finger tips rolling away at the last moment.

Barely able to stand Cin kept throwing lightning at him and at the last moment he would drive or jump out of the way. Cin kept at this for hours laughing and taunting along the way, until Obi Wan finally had enough. His anger at his master for toying with him gave him the edge he needed again. Bringing the force back to him just as before he stuck his hand out sending a massive wave of force energy towards his master, rolling then launching anything he could hold with the force towards his master.

Cin was forced to avoid the objects coming fast. For once he was pleased with his apprentice. Cin decided to mix things up as he also started to throw objects and debris, plus catching Obi Wans redirecting them back at him. Obi Wan became even more infuriated at this opening himself fully to the darkside doing the impossible for one's age. Time seemed to stop as Obi Wan let everything he knew of the force go at his master.

All the objects started to circle the two, Cin was soon a part of the circle as it whirled faster and faster then slowly began to close in on Obi Wan so close, Cin could have touched him then a loud bang and everything was sent flying outward to the walls.

Silence filled the room soon after then the huffing of Obi Wan echoed in the vast training arena. Walking over to his master Obi Wan stood looking at him seeing how pathetic he was at the moment Obi Wan snorted then turned walking off. Cin slowly opened one eye his entire body felt as if it was on fire.

"Was that pathetic Master." Obi Wan Spat with sarcasm.

Cin didn't know how long it took him to get up. It was dark now as he reach the veranda he could sense Obi Wan was on the adjacent one.

Still looking out towards the ancient tombs Cin Spoke "You did well my young apprentice, Tomorrow We shall see if your saber skills are on par with the force." Cin said turning retiring for the night.

XxX

"R2 eta to Korriban?" Anakin asked his faithful droid.

R2 returned a series of beeps and whistles. "Try and boost the hyperdrive, 4 four days is too long R2 Obi Wan needs us."

R2 replied that the only power left was life support. "Take seventy-five percent, I put myself into a force sleep."

R2 gave him some beeps with some raspberries. "R2 I will be fine just do it."

Reluctantly R2 did as he was asked. "Now what is our eta?"

R2 responded hesitantly. "three days and fifteen hours, R2 bring life support down to ten percent, when we drop out of hyper space return life support to normal." Anakin said closing his eyes and educing a force sleep.

R2 whistled sadly, the little droid hoped that Anakin would make it with the life support at its current level.

XxX

Ben came out of his meditation. Checking the chrono they still had a little under two days left of travel. He was hoping that he spent longer in meditation, the dread of not reaching Obi Wan in time was bothering him deeply.

The door to the cockpit opened Ahsoka sensed his turmoil. "Ben it will be fine we will reach him in time have faith."

"I do try, but you have not seen how fast the darkside can take over a person. I nearly lost Anakin, and If Anakin looses Obi wan we loose him."

"I doubt that Ben, Skyguy is stronger than that now."

"You don't get it." Anakin has the knowledge of Revan, he has over four thousand years of Jedi and Sith experience. Anakin has reached his full potential, no one to stop him this time, if Obi Wan is lost..."

"I had no idea, Increasing power to one hundred and thirty percent output, eta is now one day twelve hours.

"Lets hope that will be enough." Ben replied.

XxX

Dxun

Padme walked to the healers ward she needed to talk to someone. Over time she and Shaak Ti had become close friends.

"Hello Padme what can I do for you?"

"Morning Ti, I need a check-up."

"Do you feel ill?"

"Well yes and no its like I'm pregnate again." Padme said half jokingly.

Shaak Ti eyes widened but she regain her composure. "Lets run some tests then shall we, it will take the computer a few minutes to complete the tests."

"Do you think Anakin will find him?"

"One thing I have learned over the years, is not to underestimate your husband. He will find Obi Wan, I can only pray to the force who ever kidnapped your son is long gone before Anakin gets there."

"Even if he is, Anakin will hunt him to the ends of the galaxy and back."

"Ok the test is done, and the results are, oh my Padme you need to sit down."

Padme did as she was told. "Is there something wrong?" Padme said growing nervous.

End Chapter


End file.
